


Wendigo

by StillAlive_lb



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, misterio, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: El Wendigo es una criatura mítica de las leyendas. Algunos sostienen que se trata de un espíritu que, en determinadas circunstancias, logra materializarse e incluso poseer el cuerpo de un ser humano.Acampar en el bosque, no siempre termina bien, Youngbae, SeungHyun y Jiyong lo descubrieron de la peor manera.AU.Inspirado en el juego Until Dawn.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 2





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic originalmente está publicado en wattpad con una cuenta en conjunto con Monji, quién ayudo a la creación de esta historia. He decidido empezar a pasar algunos de mis trabajos a esta cuenta, este es el primero de ellos.

**Estaba por anochecer, ambos permanecían parados uno al lado del otro. Sus ropas estaban sucias y apenas podían mantenerse de pie. Youngbae miraba fijamente las llamas de aquel fuego, luchaba por controlar esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.**

**Seunghyun tenía una de sus manos apoyada en el hombro de Youngbae, él también estaba destrozado pero no se permitía demostrarlo. Debía ser ese apoyo que su amigo necesitaba.**

**Pronto no quedaron más que cenizas, nada más que aquel _polvo_ gris. El menor se dejó caer al suelo, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. ¿Ahora cómo afrontaría la realidad?**

_–¡Apúrense! – Youngbae iba al frente de los otros dos, era el más emocionado por la excursión que él mismo había organizado – El guía debe estar esperándonos – Sabía que con ello aquellos lazos que los unieron se fortalecerían más._

_–No sé cómo es que tienes tanta energía – susurró un molesto Jiyong – Llevamos caminando media hora y tú sigues como si nada – no es que estuviera peleado con la naturaleza sólo que odiaba caminar tanto y peor aún, sudar._

_–No seas gruñón – Youngbae rio por el puchero que Jiyong hizo – ¡Vamos! – se acercó a dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios para después tomarlo de la mano y avanzar juntos._

_–¿Y yo qué? – Seunghyun también estiraba su mano esperando que Youngbae la tomara._

_–Lo siento Hyung, consíguete un novio que te tome de la mano, que Bae es sólo mío – le sacó la lengua y se adelantó con su pareja._

_–Egoístas, si yo los presente – no le quedó más que apresurar su paso para tratar de alcanzarlos._

**Caminaban a paso lento, no estaban seguros de que todo lo que pasaron era real. Parecía más una pesadilla. Youngbae no paraba de temblar, y aunque quería atribuirlo al frío noviembre, no era más que el reflejo del indescriptible dolor en su corazón. En cada parpadeo los recuerdos de la desaparición de Jiyong se hacían más y más presentes.**

_–¡Jiyong! – Youngbae veía a todos lados desesperado, la noche lo perdía aún más._

_–Youngbae, el guía dijo que regresáramos al campamento._

_–¡No! Jiyong está solo allá afuera, debemos encontrarlo. Por favor, Seunghyun – el mayor suspiro, sabía que no lo encontrarían en ese momento pero no podía negarle a su amigo algo así._

_–Vamos – las linternas iluminaban muy poco, todo a su alrededor eran árboles, ni un rastro del menor. Si él no hubiera insistido en salir a dar una vuelta solos eso no estaría pasando._

_No se perdonaría jamás si algo le pasaba a Jiyong._

**Si regresaba la vista al pasado, no dejaría de culparse. Todas sus decisiones lo llevaron a ese punto, quizá debió esperar un poco más. Quizá si su impaciencia no le hubiera ganado habría habido una miserable oportunidad.**

_No había noticias, dos semanas habían pasado y la llamada que el guía y la policía le habían prometido jamás llego. No supo como se dejó convencer para dejarlo todo en manos de unos completos desconocidos._

_Estaba desesperado, no dejaba de culparse. Temía por la condición de Jiyong, no paraba de imaginar miles de escenarios en los que el menor se encontraba herido. Si tan sólo no se hubiera descuidado, lo daría todo por estar en su lugar._

_Lo daría todo por regresar el tiempo y nunca haber pisado ese maldito bosque._

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

_Él no pudo desaparecer así como si nada. ¿Tan estúpidos eran los encargados de su búsqueda que no podían encontrarlo? ¿Y si ni siquiera lo estaban intentando?_

_La ansiedad lo estaba matando, tal vez era hora de tomar el asunto en sus manos, lo encontraría y todo volvería a ser como antes. Lloraría y pediría perdón para luego estar juntos._

**Miró de reojo a Seunghyun, lucía igual de destrozado que él. Quería darle apoyo pero en ese instante no podía más que concentrarse en su propia miseria.**

**Recordaba a aquella mujer, por la que su misión de rescate se volvió una maldita pesadilla, aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.**

_La chica, quien se presentó como Lee Chaerin, lucia asustada._

_Seunghyun y Youngbae la miraban expectantes, sabían que les iba a decir algo pero no se atrevía… el miedo la detenía._

_– ¿Conocen la leyenda de los wendigos? – ambos negaron y la incitaron a continuar – Los wendigos son criaturas mitológicas malignas que habitan los bosques. Me topé con dos de ellos, sentí tanto miedo apenas pude huir… – ninguno de los dos entendían lo que esa mujer trataba de decir, por su mente pasaba la idea de que no estaba cuerda._

_– ¿Los estas buscando? – la chica miraba a su alrededor temerosa de que alguien más los viera. Estaban en una zona sagrada, protegida por uno de los chamanes de la villa. Chaerin llego buscando refugio, huyendo de ellos…_

_– Formo parte de un grupo de investigación de casos paranormales, mi equipo y yo vinimos en búsqueda de información local de éstos seres, pero lo que encontramos fue mucho peor de lo que pensábamos, ellos son criaturas malignas que consumidas por un hambre voraz por la carne humana son capaces de cazar y matar todo con el que se cruce, consumiendo todo de él, en especial su corazón. La leyenda dice que los wendigos fueron seres humanos en el pasado, el primer wendigo apareció cuando un hombre descubre la traición de su enamorada, llevado por la venganza y el resentimiento, la asesinó para después comerse su corazón – Seunghyun y Youngbae la escuchaban atentamente – El comerse a su amada fue un acto terrible, uno de los más bajos que un humano puede cometer. El corazón de ese hombre se congeló incapaz de volver a su estado a su naturaleza humana. Vagó por el bosque que rodeaba a su antigua pueblo, esperaba que alguien se descuidara para cazarlo y así calmar su insaciable hambre._

_– ¿Y dices que viste a dos en este bosque? – ella asintió, intentando recordar cada detalle._

_– Uno al que apenas se le puede confundir con un humano, era horrible, cuerpo deforme, sus dientes... – se detuvo al sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal – El otro… por poco caigo en sus redes. Si no hubiera estado a punto de atacarme juraría que se había perdido y buscaba el modo de regresar. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, cabello rojizo, una mirada fría, traía el torso desnudo dejando ver marcas, que parecían tatuajes, era tan hermoso como macabro – Youngbae sudaba frio, esa descripción le era muy familiar – Debo regresar y acabar con ellos._

_– ¿Acabarlos? – Pregunto Seunghyun, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que su amigo se encontraba._

_– El fuego es lo único que puede matarlos, deben ser quemados completamente principalmente su corazón así su alma no toma el cuerpo de otra persona._

**Y pensar que ella no estaba tan loca después de todo. A cada paso que daba le era más difícil pensar que su cordura no estaba fallando, nadie jamás creería que vieron a esos seres… que estuvo a punto de morir en sus garras.**

_No sabía en donde se encontraba, todo a su alrededor eran árboles, la noche estaba más densa de lo normal, temía que si avanzaba un poco más… jamás lo encontraran._

_De repente pensó en Jiyong, en como debió sentirse al estar perdido de la misma manera en la que él se encontraba. La situación era similar, el mismo lugar casi las mismas circunstancias, lo daría todo por verlo una vez más._

_De pronto el viento empezó a soplar en su dirección, su piel se erizo. Había algo mal, lo sentía._

_Se recargo en el árbol más cercano, trataba de mantener la calma pero el miedo se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos. Miraba en todas direcciones, temía que si parpadeaba alguno de los seres de lo que hablaba esa chica se aparecería frente a él._

_No, ellos no eran reales. Ni siquiera había visto uno, ella estaba loca. Suspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, buscaba tranquilizarse en el proceso, Seunghyun lo encontraría pronto y continuarían con su plan por la mañana._

_Abrió los ojos de repente, cuando sintió que le miraban fijamente. Se quedó helado._

_A unos metros de él, se encontraba un ser de apariencia humanoide, su piel lucia dañada, con varias heridas de cortes en sus brazos, sus uñas eran casi tan afiladas como sus dientes. Youngbae quiso correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban._

_Los wendigos eran reales._

_Aquel ser se acercaba lentamente a él, como sabiendo que no podría huir si lo quisiera. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no entendía porque no podía moverse. ¿Tanto era el miedo que sentía en ese momento?_

_El wendigo se acercó a olfatearlo, ansiaba poder devorarlo, con sus ásperas manos recorrió el cuello del moreno. Tan delicioso._

_Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, no podía creer que ese sería el final, ni siquiera pudo volver a verlo._

_A unos metros de donde se encontraban un fuerte gruñido fue emitido, en un segundo se encontraba en el suelo. Se quedó paralizado al ver lo que había sucedido._

_Aquel ser estaba siendo golpeado por él, Jiyong. Se veía tan diferente pero se trataba de él, lucía igual que aquel día, parecía tener una fuerza sobrehumana._

_–¡Jiyong! – Lo llamó pero fue ignorado. El pelirrojo estaba tan sumido en dañar al wendigo que la presencia de Youngbae le era indiferente._

_Jiyong movía sus puños a gran velocidad buscando impactar en cualquier zona del cuerpo_

_de su enemigo. El wendigo trataba de liberarse, buscaba que el chico sobre él se distrajera con cualquier cosa pero no lo lograba. ¿Por qué lo atacaba?_

_–¡Jiyong! – Youngbae volvió a llamarlo, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que él y el wendigo desaparecieran._

_¿Realmente era él? ¿Sus ojos no lo estaban engañando? ¿Por qué no le hizo caso? Estaba_

_seguro de que lo reconoció, no era nada parecido a lo que imaginó que pasaría cuando se volvieran a ver, pensaba que se abrazarían y todo estaría bien, algo que se veía lejos de la realidad._

_Las palabras de Chaerin llegaron e hicieron eco en su cabeza... La descripción que ella dio, era la misma que acababa de ver hace unos instantes. Jiyong era un wendigo. ¿Cómo fue que eso paso? No, era imposible que el menor se hubiera convertido en esa cosa._

_Miró a su alrededor sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar. ¿Podría salvarlo de eso en lo que se convirtió?_

**–Perdón – Dijo Seunghyun, rompiendo el silencio que los invadía – Yo también me siento culpable de lo que paso. Si lo hubiéramos intentado desde el inicio tal vez…**

**–Nadie podría predecir lo que pasaría, tú eres el menos culpable aquí.**

**Y no mentía, si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo quizá no habría podido comprender el mundo de cosas que se les vino encima.**

_–Era Jiyong, juro que era él – lo repetía más para sí mismo que para Chaerin y Seunghyun, convenciéndose de que lo que vio no era un espejismo – tenemos que rescatarlo._

_–Si tu amigo es un wendigo no hay mucho que hacer – dijo la rubia – lo siento._

_–No, él no es eso. Debemos traerlo de regreso a mi lado, por favor – los miro suplicante._

_–Youngbae, lo intentaremos pero también esta la posibilidad de que él no nos quiera cerca, ¿Entiendes que si se da esa situación debes dejarlo ir? – el más bajo asintió, aunque le doliera esa era una alta probabilidad._

_–Preparémonos – la chica no estaba del todo convencida, su equipo había desaparecido y quizá esa era su única oportunidad de concluir la investigación con éxito._

_Partieron la mañana siguiente, cada uno llevaba una mochila con lo que consideraban necesario. No sabían por donde empezar, aquel bosque era inmenso y tenían las horas de luz que restaban para completar su misión._

_Se dejaron guiar por su instinto, regresaron al lugar en el que Chaerin lo vio por primera vez. No había rastros ni nada que indicara que estaba cerca, se separaron pactando encontrarse en ese lugar 15 minutos después._

_‹¿Entiendes que si se da esa situación debes dejarlo ir?› Mintió al aceptar eso, lucharía hasta el final porque todo regresara a la normalidad._

_Jiyong lo era todo para él, perderlo significaba perder una parte de sí mismo y no estaba dispuesto a ello._

_Avanzó entre los arbustos, todo le era tan igual, era como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar. Su vista se fijo en el delgado cuerpo recostado entre la hierba, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Reflejaba tanta paz, como cuando dormían juntos, se acercó a paso lento intentando hacer el menor ruido posible._

_–Aléjate – dijo el pelirrojo sin moverse de su posición._

_–Hablemos, regresa conmigo, vayamos a casa – Youngbae continuaba acortando la distancia que los separaba._

_–Te hare daño si te sigues acercando – hablo abriendo los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más – Desaparece – él negó. Jiyong en un rápido movimiento se incorporó y desapareció a gran velocidad._

_–¡Espera! – tan pronto como parpadeo ya no estaba – ¡Seunghyun! – gritó, llamando a su amigo, el aludido y la chica corrieron a su encuentro – Lo acabo de ver, se fue en aquella dirección – señalo un camino de terracería. Los tres se encaminaron en esa ruta._

_Al final del camino se encontraba una especie de pensión, la fachada daba la impresión de que no era habitada hace bastantes años, algunas ventanas estaban rotas, había grietas en las paredes externas, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta._

_–Entremos – la chica rompió el silencio. Quería saber que había dentro, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Seunghyun y Youngbae la seguían de cerca._

_Al cruzar por la puerta todo lucia completamente deteriorado, había rastro de sangre en las paredes, vidrios rotos regados por todos lados. El interior era más grande de lo que parecía, contaba con un segundo piso probablemente en un estado similar al primero._

_Subieron las escaleras, yendo por el único pasillo iluminado, al inicio de este encontraron lo que parecían ser restos de ropa, el olor a putrefacción se hizo presente de inmediato._

_Las habitaciones a lo largo del corredor se hallaban cerradas, Chaerin y Seunghyun abrían puerta tras puerta. Youngbae se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose a la última, la empujo con cierto temor dejando ver a un wendigo devorándose a su presa. Se quedó estático. ¿A dónde se había ido a meter?_

_Intento no hacer ruido alguno, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos._

_–¡Youngbae! – Seunghyun lo llamó, su mirada y la del wendigo se encontraron. Debía huir._

_–¡Corre! – grito, apresurando el paso. El monstruo salió tras él, los tres corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible._

_El wendigo fue exclusivamente tras Youngbae, iba a cazar a quien hozo interrumpir su festín. Estiro sus garras para atraparlo, en cuanto rozo con la piel del humano sintió como un cuerpo pesado lo impactaba contra la pared._

_El pasillo quedó en silencio absoluto, Jiyong apareció de nuevo salvando al que fue su pareja. Él y Youngbae se miraron por un segundo, el rubio quiso decir algo pero Seunghyun lo tomo de la mano para que se alejaran de la batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_Mientras bajaban con rapidez las escaleras se escuchaban impactos y gruñidos, querían regresar arriba y ver que estaba sucediendo pero no era recomendable, no si deseaban continuar con vida._

_–Debemos salir de aquí – hablo Seunghyun después del shock inicial – Jiyong no va a volver con nosotros y esto está lleno de monstruos, no esperaremos a que salgan más._

_–No podemos dejarlo, no me hagas dejarlo – Youngbae no parecía entender el peligro que estaban corriendo._

_–Youngbae no seas obstinado, yo sé que duele pero no podemos salvarlo._

_–Tu amigo es un wendigo, él intentó matarme, no podrás salvarlo. Aunque aún parezca humano terminara convirtiéndose en uno de esos monstruos. Salgan de aquí, yo debo hacer algo antes – Chaerin intentaba convencerlos, lo que dijo era verdad y ellos debían aceptarlo. Tarde o temprano Jiyong perdería la poco humanidad que le quedaba, no sería más la persona que recordaban._

_El menor reflexionaba las palabras dichas por la mujer, tenía razón aunque doliera sabía que tenía razón._

_–Déjenme verlo una última vez y lo dejare ir – concluyo dirigiendo su vista a las escaleras._

_Chaerin deposito su mochila en el suelo, tenía claro cuales eran sus pasos a seguir. Vengaría a sus compañeros asesinando a cada uno de esos monstruos, sólo entonces podría vivir en paz._

_Youngbae se debatía entre subir las escaleras o esperar a que Jiyong decidiera aparecer. Dio un paso al frente determinado a subir, mas no fue necesario ya que el pelirrojo apareció frente a él._

_No dijeron nada, sólo se miraron el uno al otro. Era como si sus pensamientos se sincronizaran haciéndoles recordar todo su pasado. Frente a ellos se planteaban distintos escenarios, el día en el que se conocieron, su primer beso, la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos, las promesas que hicieron, el día que Youngbae le pidió matrimonio… esa boda que nunca llegaría._

_El mayor de los dos sintió pequeñas lágrimas bajar por su rostro._

_–Te amo – susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos escucharan. Jiyong no dijo nada, sólo lo miro, haciendo una silenciosa promesa… aunque terminara como un completo monstruo no lo olvidaría._

_El moreno intento acercarse sin embargo en un instante un par de wendigos aparecieron por encima de las escaleras. El ruido producido instantes antes los alarmo e iniciaron la búsqueda de sus víctimas._

_Los chicos se mantuvieron inmóviles, contenían la respiración en busca de no ser atacados._

_Seunghyun tenia la vista fija en la puerta de salida, calculaba que tan rápido debían correr a ella antes de que esas cosas los atraparan. Chaerin trataba de encontrar la manera de activar los explosivos en su mochila y salir con vida._

_–Largo – Jiyong gruño lanzándose contra los monstruos. Su semblante lucia más oscuro, como si su único objetivo fuera el de destrozarlos. Seunghyun tomo a Youngbae del brazo y corrieron a la salida. Chaerin aprovecho la oportunidad y saco una granada de su mochila, para después activar el resto de los explosivos,_

_Ambos chicos se alejaron lo suficiente de la pensión aun teniendo en su campo de visión lo que ocurría en el interior, observaban como Jiyong desmembraba a uno de esos seres, quien sólo emitía gruñidos de dolor. En un descuido el otro wendigo ataco a la chica, con una de sus garras atravesó el abdomen de la rubia. La mujer sostenía una granada entre sus manos, la cual dejo caer cuando la vida abandono su cuerpo._

_Una explosión ocurrió, seguida de otra hasta que todo quedo consumido en feroces llamas._

_Seunghyun detenía a Youngbae, el más bajo quería regresar al interior y comprobar que Jiyong estaba bien, él no pudo morir ahí. No creía lo que estaba viendo, la vida se lo había arrebatado dos veces._

_Todo había terminado de la peor manera, arrebatándole la mitad de su vida._

**De vuelta a la zona sagrada contaron lo que les paso, las personas los escuchaban atentos guardando en sus mentes una historia más de aquel bosque. Hasta ahora ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes a un enfrentamiento contra esos demonios, cuántas vidas no se habían perdido por indagar en un lugar que atesoraba tantos secretos. Secretos que no eran revelados hasta que se experimentaban en carne propia, porque si hablaban de ellos el mundo los tomaría como locos. Seunghyun y Youngbae con el alma destrozada ya era parte de él, prometiendo nunca más hablar de ello.**

**(…)**

**Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que la noche terminara por apoderarse de aquel lugar.**

**Una joven en su auto recorría aquella vieja carretera para llegar a casa, freno de repente al ver como un muchacho, que salió de la nada, atravesaba la carretera. Bajo del automóvil inmediatamente.**

**–Oye, ten más cuidado – se detuvo a observarlo. Su aspecto daba la impresión de que llevaba tiempo caminando – ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Cómo te llamas? – El muchacho le sonrió, su semblante se tornó oscuro, sus ojos adoptaron un color rojizo.**

**–Mi nombre es Jiyong.**


End file.
